


Nightwatch

by fivefootoh



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Game(s), a little of both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivefootoh/pseuds/fivefootoh
Summary: From respected liege to the babysitter of a captured princess, Gunter finds himself contemplating his future. Contains mild spoilers revealed in "Revelations"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I had been thinking of for some time, and finally founds the words for it :') I've always headcanoned that Gunter's kid was the same gender as Corrin, because I like to do that sort of stuff to myself.

Maybe tonight would be peaceful, Gunter thought to himself as he eased back in his chair, watching the torches flicker in the hall, their light dancing along the stone walls.

Such a thing could not truly happen, however, not with the thoughts raging in his head. It was in these quiet moments that he could recall the devastation that had raged through his village. What was left of his home, his family. A life of servitude, and for what? The Garon he had known during his earlier days here was nothing like the king he knew now, but it mattered little to him. What was done, was done, and someday...

A scream broke the silence, breaking Gunter from his thoughts and sending him from his seat. The chair rattled a little against the floor as he rose and opened the door, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw at a moment’s notice.

But there were no intruders, no sign of entry but his own. The child curled up in bed was distressed, regardless, shaking with sobs. Another nightmare, he could guess. They happened often enough. Gunter sighed as he walked over and pulled back the tangled sheets, then frowned when they were met with resistance.

“A princess does not cower.” He told her, eyeing the hands that were clenched on the covers, “Least of all, over a dream.”  
His words did little to comfort. The child’s eyes welled with more tears, and she tugged on the sheets to reclaim them. “Don’t leave.” She warbled, looking up at him pleadingly, “Don’t go...”

Gunter’s face twisted into a grimace. He was to guard her and keep her safe. He wasn’t going to be a babysitter, too. But at this rate, she was going to be heard. With a grunt, he went to grab the chair from out in the hall, and set it next to the bed.

What he didn’t expect was for her to climb right over the moment he sat down. He looked down at her as she hid her face in his shoulder, sniffing and clinging to his jacket. Was she expecting pity from him? It wasn’t going to work. But he would allow this for one night, and one night only, just to get her to fall asleep. Then he would be back out in the hall.

She didn’t talk, and that was fine with him. He could still contemplate his plans for the future and fulfill his duty, albeit with the intermittent sounds of sniffles, now, as opposed to complete silence. Yes, someday...

He glanced down when her head eventually fell to his chest, and huffed softly. She was still holding onto his jacket, but her grip had relaxed. Slowly, he worked her hand off and set it in her lap, then gently stroked the back of her head.

His throat tightened at the unexpected gesture, and he pulled his hand away. He tilted his head to the dark ceiling, closing his eyes until his breath came slow and even again. She was not going to be a reminder of what he had lost! Much less a replacement. She could never replace _her_ , no matter how much a certain look, or her attempts for comfort, would bring him back to his home in the village.

Power corrupts. He had seen it with his own eyes. Even with her origins, she would be just like the king was, or any of his wives, when she was grown. Conniving and deceitful, jumping at any chance to tear others down. Once, he had faith in his rulers, but now…

Sighing, he looked back down at the child, and his brows furrowed in thought. He had been demoted, in the king’s terms, but really, there could be worse things than to watch over this captured princess. Garon paid little to no attention to his other children anymore. She would be no different, until she was old enough to be useful. He hesitated, raising his hand before he placed it on her back. She exhaled softly, shifting in her sleep to be more comfortable, then settled again.

His expression softened, but his feelings were still mixed. Even so, he had come to a resolution. If he eventually decided that it was out of genuine care for this child, or something darker, he would see it through. Garon had unwittingly placed Gunter in the perfect position for his own downfall. He would teach her, remind her constantly what it meant to be human. He wasn’t going to let this dark place snuff that out of her. And someday, she… _Corrin_ , would be the change this kingdom needed for a better future.

“Sleep well, Milady.” He whispered, carefully setting her back in bed and drawing up the covers. He picked up his chair to leave, then paused, looking back at the princess. It only took a moment before he set the chair back by the bed, and sat down again to continue his watch.

Just for tonight, he told himself.


End file.
